Just Another High School AU
by MissRedAndMissTaken
Summary: It's just another high school AU. That's all. It was a prompt, this is the result. It's also eventual Bildip... sooo yeah. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, uh, I really should be working on CTA... But I needed a break from writing it. (Lol, with how long it takes for the chapters, you'd think I've already HAD enough breaks!) Sooo I looked up some simple prompts... this monstrosity happened... I'm sorry.**

 **Um, this is just me writing... Miss Red said no. She's signing me up for intervention/ rehab... Fanfiction addiction is real, stay safe!**

 **With that, here's some more Fanfiction!**

 **I don't own the characters or locations... I know, so sad.**

 **Also, this will not (hopefully) be as long as CTA. Maybe 10 chapters at the most.**

 **I apologize for any errors. (Tense, spelling, continuity, etc.)**

 **One last thing, Weirdmeggedon never happened. (yay?) Then a little detail here and there is different... I'm sorry for any confusion, but feel free to ask for clarification! Also, sorry for any and all OOCness... (Out of charecterness) I kinda struggle with that sometimes (all the time...).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prompt:** All of the characters find themselves living as teenagers in high school for some reason.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello, if you have picked up this book, then, I assume, you have an interest in the oddities of the world. I plan to Write this as a journal. I am about to go to one of the weirdest places in the USA. Gravity Falls, Oregon. I will write this as I am there. There I can document what I see and do every day. As well as teach about how to best deal with the paranormal. Documentation about them, etc._

 _When I go there again (or any other place of notable interest to the paranormal community), I will write about that visit as well. It may take this one trip to fill this book, it may take five, but there is always more weird out there._

 _I hope this is informative and helpful. Or just a fun read while you are on a trip. Enjoy._

 _Stay curious,_

 _~Pinetree_

 _Introduction_

 _Hello, I am going to use the pen name 'Pinetree' (more on that later). Call me 'Pines' if you really wish._

 _I have a twin sister named Mabel, and I'm fascinated with everything 'odd'. I am currently in my third year of college (My sister is going for her fine arts degree and she's also in her third year, but we don't go to the same school. I may get into that later as well, but don't count on it)._

 _My sister and I have spent every summer with our Grunkles (Grunkle = great uncle) since we were twelve. They live in a town called Gravity Falls. It is a paranormal enigma in, and of, itself! Gnomes, a lake monster called the Gobblewonker, Manatours, ghosts and so much more -Mabel told me to write that there were Unicorns too… but I have yet to see them._

 _Um, my Grunkle Ford is also an author (Among other things) and he said a really good way to break the ice with a regret from your past… I could list quite a few, but I'll stick with the subject of school, seeing as it's fresh in my mind. I regret not getting to go to high school in Gravity Falls. I think it would've been a really great experience for me and I missed out. I wish I would have tried harder to make that happen._

 _He also said throwing out random facts about yourself are fun too, as long as it's done tastefully. So, my favorite month is August. First of all, that's mine and Mabel's birth month. It also happens to be the month school started… back when I was in school. I'm in college now and it's a little different. I was excited every time._

 _I always did have an affinity for the school environment. I loved all my classes and got straight A's all through high school with no problem._

 _Well, all A's except that one time Mabel talked me into taking an art class…_

 _I got a B in that class -apparently only painting pictures of monsters and ghosts for every project is a no-no. Mabel's definitely always been the artsy one anyways. My paintings never were on par with hers._

 _Never again will I take an art class. I'm attending college to minor in science and major in writing/ publishing. Then I'm off to see the world and all its greatest mysteries._

 _This journal will serve as an account of what I do and see. However, I figure you should trust the author if you want to be invested in the story more. Though… in our field, you shouldn't trust anyone._

Mabel walked in. I knew it was her because she didn't to knock. The semester was over and we both were on winter break. We decided to spend it in Gravity Falls of course. I decided to end my entry there so we could hit the road before it got dark. She came to pick me up so we can start our break. She has the car, I don't. Our parents got us one to share… but when we went to different colleges sharing the car became a lot harder to do.

I let Mabel keep it because I work right next to my apartment, which is right next to the bus station that goes straight to the college. Mabel didn't live near her workplace or the college so it made obvious sense to let her have it. I'm not even mad about it. She treats that car like it's her baby. She even named it. I don't actually remember the name, but whatever.

 _Anyways, that's all the time I have for now. Today is the first day of Winter break, and I plan to enjoy every minute! Stay tuned for the next installment!_

 _Stay curious,_

 _~Pinetree_

I shut the new journal Mabel had gotten me for Christmas and stuffed it into a bag. (She can't keep secrets for the life of her, she gave it to me about a week too early. Not that I'm complaining, it's a really nice, leather bound one. She also got me a quill. One made from the feather of a Question Quail. I'm not actually sure though.)

"Heya, Dip-Dop. Ready to hip-hop on outta here?"

"Gimme a second, Mabel. I need to grab my bag, then we can go."

Mabel really hasn't changed over the years. She doesn't have braces anymore… and that's about it. Oh! She gave up on the 'boy crazed' phase.

That was a pretty hilarious day. She came in holding hands with Pacifica one day when we were fourteen and the rest is history. They've been together ever since.

I-I mean it's not like I'm jealous of her… I just kinda wish I had someone. Mabel keeps telling me I just haven't found 'the one' but I… I feel like that's not entirely true. I don't think it's Wendy. The second summer we went to stay at the Mystery Shack, I didn't really feel anything for her. Romantically, of course! I still think she's the coolest person I know, but she'd just like Mabel is to me. A sister, or that one really cool cousin you never get to see. I don't know. Maybe Mabel's right.

Mabel told me I may be looking into the wrong gender for my soul mate, but I don't think she's right. I mean, I have no qualms with being something other than straight, my family doesn't either, but I don't really like either gender, honestly.

I mean, sure, cute people are cute -sometimes hot even- but I don't want a relationship with any of them, you know? Something deep inside me is telling me that'd be betrayal. My instincts haven't killed me yet, sooo.

I thought about all of this as we walked out of the small one room apartment I reside in, and get in Mabel's car. We got in and Waddles popped up from the back seat. I wasn't really surprised, but I was kind of impressed Mabel had talked her landlady into letting her have a pig on the premises.

Mabel drove, which, again, I didn't mind. I hadn't driven in a while and I'm a little out of practice.

I had things to occupy me on the drive there. It wouldn't take more than six and a half hours, but who knew what detours Mabel may try.

This one time we took a seven hour detour because she saw a cat and wanted to follow it. She got us so horribly lost our GPS didn't know where we were. I've been the navigator since then… So it'll take between six and thirteen hours to get there…

I was just going to work more on my journal. I actually did plan to get it published one day. Maybe Grunkle Stan would like to sell it in the Mystery Shack's gift shop.

I look over at Mabel, who was jamming out to a song on the radio. I picked my quill and journal up and began to write. I was sure Mabel would interrupt me soon, but I wanted to see how far I could get before that happens.

A game, if you will.

 _Entry #1_

 _I always had my suspicions about what was really out there, but I discovered oddities were truly real my first summer in Gravity Falls. Mabel and I were twelve and we were forced to stay with our Great Uncle Stan. He was (and still is) a con artist. He runs a tourist trap called the 'Mystery Shack' and, of course, we were forced to work there. Which wouldn't have been that bad, but he made me do all the really hard stuff._

 _I guess the weird stuff started when my sister started dating a guy… that turned out to be a few Gnomes in clothing. It was awkward for everyone._

 _Long story short, they tried to make Mabel their queen. Creepy, I know. They aren't so bad once you get to know them. They just might try to make you their queen a few times. No harm no foul. (There will be more on the Gnomes in my later analysis, what they eat, where they live, how tall they are on average, these encounters I'm writing are more of a lead in for the information on all of the oddities I've documented (and some my Grunkle Ford has in his journal. More on that later as well.)_

 _Stay curious,_

 _~Pinetree_

Mabel started talking after that and, as much as I may have wanted to, it would be rude to continue writing. We hadn't seen each other in a while, so we had lots to talk about and catch up on.

"We had a project that reminded me of you."

"Oh, yeah? What was it? 'Paint the most dashing and heroic person you know'?" I asked, even though I was sure she was going to make fun of me in some way.

"Close! We had to paint the wimpiest person we could manage, then we were given partners and our partner had to try to make them into a hero. I used you as an inspiration."

"Aw, come on! I haven't even been that scrawny since we were, like, twelve !" And, while that was mostly true, I was still really thin and scrawny… But not wimpy!

"And thirteen and fourteen and, need I go on?"

I huffed and crossed my arms playfully, staring out my window… She wasn't entirely wrong anyways. "Don't bother." I turned back and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever you say bro-bro." She smiled happily. "So, any cool… whatever you guys do at your school?"

"Not really. I aced my exams, of course… they were still terrible though. Did you pass yours?" I looked over to her expecting her to look really shameful because she didn't study. She surprised me though with a dazzling smile.

"Easy peasy! Pacifica helped me study." That really didn't surprise me. Pacifica went to the same school and Mabel, but Pacifica was going to major in Fashion.

"How is she, by the way? I don't get to see or hear from her much."

"She's great. She is having a little trouble with her parents… but that's nothing new." Mabel sighed, then continued. "When we get to the Shack, she's going to stay with us for a little while. Stan already okayed it."

I really don't like the Northwests. They treat their only daughter like crap and it's ridiculous. Pacifica is sweet, caring and headstrong. I don't know how her parents could treat her like that.

The school they go to is much closer to the Falls than the one I go to. Pacifica usually goes home for all the breaks and weekends to visit with her family… they don't treat her fairly though. I'm glad she's moving in with Mabel when they graduate.

We talked for the majority of the ride. Waddles was snoozing in the back. I actually forgot I was even holding my writings until they fell on the ground.

"Is that your Christmas present? You aren't supposed to use that until Christmas!"

"Well, you aren't supposed to give gifts until Christmas, but look here." I stuck my tongue out.

"I guess rules are there to be broken." Mabel scrunched up her nose.

I put both the journal and quill into the backpack I had at my feet.

"Hey, wake Waddles up. We need gas. I'm going to stop and I know he's a hungry piggy." Mabel said, as she slowed down.

She pulled the car over to the only gas station until you cross into Gravity Falls. It wasn't the best of places to stop, it gets robbed all the time… but it's the only place near so we had to. Otherwise we'd run out of gas and walk the rest of the way. Been there, done that. Trust me, it's not fun.

"Hey, I'll run in and pay while you pump the gas, okay? I need to stretch my legs." I knew she preferred to use her credit card… but I honestly prefer using cash.

"Oh, let me get you my card." She reached for her purse.

"Nah, I'll get it. You've been driving, think of this as a reward for not killing us… yet. Go ahead and fill up the tank." I actually had quite a bit of money, not having a car, I don't have to pay for gas, and I got into college with a full scholarship, so I really only ever need to pay for my books and my apartment. I'm not rolling in money, no way, but I'm a lot better off than some. "You need anything else?" I asked as I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack on the way.

My wallet was in there… It was just a pain it the butt to get, I'd way rather take the whole bag with me anyways.

"No, we still have snacks in the trunk that I forgot about. Are you sure, I can get the gas, really, Bro-bro."

She smiled. I knew she could, but I was paying for the gas whether she liked it or not!

"Ugh, just let me be a good brother for once."

"Aw, fine." She pouted good naturedly. I can't believe how much of a kid she still is. Well, scratch that, yes I can.

She never really grew up, but it suits her. If she were to act like a normal adult… I'd find the aliens who kidnapped (and replaced) her, then I'd give them a nice beat down.

Yeah, you heard me. I have been working out! You need it in my field. Getting caught by monsters with sharp teeth is, shockingly enough, bad for your health. I… I won't lie, I'm still pretty scrawny… much to my dismay.

Also to my shame -and you can't tell anyone this- Mabel is still taller than me. Only by, like, an inch though. Not that I'll admit it out loud.

I walked into the dingy building. It was really creepy, it almost looked abandoned. There wasn't even a person behind the counter. Soooo I did the logical thing and called out to see if anyone was actually here.

I am a professional… ya know, mostly.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I, uh, My sister and I just got some gas…" I felt the need to emphasize I wasn't here alone.

There was no answer, of course… I left the money on the counter and walked guardedly out to Mabel… Except, Mabel wasn't there… her car was gone.

I flipped out for a second before composing myself. I need a level head or I'll just make it worse.

I pulled out my phone, it was on seventeen percent. I turned the brightness all the way down and tried to call Mabel.

It rang eight times then went to her voice mail.

 _"Howdy! You've reached Mabel, I'm sorry I missed your call. I'm probably busy bedazzling something. Leave a message after the 'Boop' and I'll call ya back as soon as I can! Boop!"_ I hung up the phone. There wasn't a point in leaving her a voicemail, she never listened to them anyways.

I tried calling her again. And again. And a fourth time for good measure. Same result each time. I didn't even have enough of a signal to text her.

It looked like I was walking to town… a little over ten miles from the -now abandoned- gas station. I sighed really heavily and did some math.

"If… if the average person walks three miles an hour… I probably walk four… if I don't stop at all I can make it there in… two and a half hours…" I often talk to myself. It helps me focus my thoughts, Though, it does get me weird looks from time to time.

"Better start walking, I guess…" With that I headed off towards town.

Now, you may be asking 'But Dipper! You didn't try to call your Grunkles!' and you would be correct. There's a good reason though.

A little ways into the second summer we stayed with them, Grunkle Stan thought up a brilliant plan to get out of paying the phone bill. He… well let's just say no one will sell him a cell phone now. For the same reason, Grunkle Ford can't get one because they think he's Stan in disguise.

As for the house phone… I honestly don't know why we have it. Grunkle Stan always picks up, says 'We don't want any.' then hangs up. And, finally, I would have called the gift shop phone, but it closes at eight p.m. on Saturdays… it was getting close to nine…

So, I weigh my options. Stay here at the possibly haunted and abandoned convenience store, or walk two and a half hours in the dark…

"Isn't this lovely." I said, as I started my long walk. It's a really good thing I brought my bag. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have had a flashlight.

Man, in my journal, I'm going to write down rules and ways to stay safe on dangerous missions like this.

I walked for no more than five minutes…

"Why is it so dark…? It is only nine, right…?" It was so dark it was like the light from my flashlight was being absorbed. I couldn't see even a foot in front of me. I didn't want to risk checking my phone. I needed it alive for if Mabel called.

"Awesome… Abandoned gas station it is…" I turned to head back the way I'd come. The weirdest part was it got lighter outside as I did. I brushed it off as just another weird thing.

When I got there, it looked even more run down… If that were possible. But, to its credit, it did have doors and walls intact. There was even a dim light buzzing somewhere… though what put me more on edge was my money was now missing from the counter.

I wanted to leave, but where was I supposed to go? Gravity Falls was ten miles away. I couldn't do that in pitch blackness. Stay outside? Not a chance. I'm not on very food terms with a lot of the paranormal creatures… and there are bears out there.

I may be brave, but I'm not stupid enough to think I could out wrestle a bear.

I mean, if there really were someone, maybe I could talk them into giving me a ride to town… or at least closer than the station.

"Hello…? Is someone here?" Again, no answer. Not that I was expecting one anyway. "Okay… well I hope you have no problems with me staying here for the night… I would have just kept walking, but it's really dark out there. I'll leave as soon as the sun comes up, I swear." I honestly just kept talking to make myself feel better.

I pulled out my journal and quill to continue writing.

 _Entry #2_

 _Many strange things have happened to me. I'd believe the majority was made up if I weren't there. I've faced a lot and it's been kinda scaring, but I wouldn't trade it for anything! Well, probably._

 _So far my vacation kinda sucks. I'm only about six hours in and -I won't lie- my predicament kinda sucks right now. I'm sitting in an abandoned gas station. It's run down and it smells like mold. I'm ten miles from town and even though it's only nine p.m., it looks like there is just nothing outside. Just the absence of light. It's kinda freaky._

 _Anyway, I'm here because my sister kinda left me as I came in to pay for gas -there wasn't anyone here then, either- but I left the money anyway. Then I walked back outside and my sister (and the car) were missing. I'm afraid something bad happened to her. I have faith in her though._

 _I guess I'm going to try to sleep. The faster I sleep, the faster I can wake up and make the ten mile trek to the Falls._

 _I wanted to write down some rules to keep safe in situations kind of like the one I'm in now._

 _One: get out of any immediate danger. These steps will do you no good if you aren't safe enough to stop for a minute and think._

 _Two: Stay calm. A muddled mind makes impulsive and dangerous mistakes._

 _Three: Identify the problem. If you know what the problem is, you can go about finding a solution a lot better._

 _Four: Brainstorm all possible solutions. Even if they seem a little out there, you should give each a little thought._

 _Five: Narrow down your possible solutions. The ones that seem too far out there, you can put those in the 'probably not' pile._

 _Six: Weigh your options. Think of pros and cons for each and every one._

 _Seven: Act. Take your best idea and put it into action. If it fails, restart the process._

 _Stay safe and stay curious,_

 _~Pine-_

 _Wait! I keep meaning to explain why I call myself 'Pinetree' and I meant to do it earlier, but I forgot._

 _When I was twelve, I made some really stupid decisions. One of which lead to me getting possessed by a Dream Demon named Bill Cipher (Probably more on him later). I do believe that's one of my worst mistakes._

 _While he possessed me, he threw my body down the stairs (breaking my arm), stabbed forks into my arm and poured Pit Cola into my eyes… It was a very awkward hospital visit._

 _I Had nightmares about him until the end of my first year of college._

 _Anyway, he used to call me 'Pinetree' and I know what you're thinking "Why in heaven's name would you want to go by that?!" and to that, I say… I honestly couldn't look at actual pine trees for years. Trees haunted me. And only those kind. It was so hard to keep the fear to myself when my parents insisted we go camping. How could I explain it to them without sounding crazy?_

 _I have decided to use that as my pen name to remind me not to do anything rash, to always remember the danger of what I do and to remind me my actions have consequences. I got off lucky when I was twelve, I may not be so lucky next time._

 _So, that, readers, is why I end my entries like that._

 _Stay curious,_

 _~Pinetree_

I put my journal and quill back into my bag and laid down on the least disgusting part of the ground. I kept hearing sounds. None good… I settled in. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Uh, so how was it? Good, bad? Something else?**

 **Please, let me know! I... May not even finish this... I'm a little nervous about posting it, its kinda stupid so far...**

 **Enough rambling!**

 **Have a wonderful day/night/whatever!**

 **~MissTaken**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah here's a chapter... It might have been up earlier, but my cousin broke the quotation mark key on my laptop... I think you can see, that's a wee bit important.**

 **I know, I know. I should be working on CTA... Whoops!**

 **I hope you will like this chapter even though it's a lot shorter... (Sorry about that, btw)**

 **Please, feel free to follow, favorite, ignore my existence and review!**

 **I apologize for any tense errors, spelling mistakes or rambling! Please, excuse my ignorance!**

 **(I don't own GF, Please don't sue me... I have, like $2...)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

When I woke up the following morning, it was as if I'd fallen asleep in the building in the middle of the day and slept until night.

I checked my watch, it was definitely daytime. However…it was completely dark outside.

"Aw, come _on_. This… this is ridiculous!" I hadn't even gone into town yet!

I grumbled some more and wandered around in the dim light.

"Come on, you've dealt with worse… Remember Gideon? Yep. he was terrible. You can handle some darkness." I was gearing up to go outside when I thought better of it. I didn't know what that stuff was. It could have been dangerous. I grabbed my journal. I may as well document this.

 _Entry #3_

 _I woke up this morning and it seems the black mist or fog has encompassed this building. I'm not sure what I should do. I do not think it would be wise to go out there. It could be smog or something more dangerous._

 _All I_ do _know is I need to get out of here. Sooner rather than later. I have food and water to last about a week (note: this is including all the supplies I've found around the store)._

 _I am also very worried about my sister. She still hasn't returned my calls. I hope this fog goes away soon… If it's not gone by tomorrow evening, I will brave the ten miles in the pitch black._

 _I'll keep you guys updated, if I don't die._

 _Stay safe,_

 _~Pinetree_

After that, I sat down and tried to organize my things. I had a feeling I'd be there a while. Other than that… It was all I could do not to drive myself crazy from boredom.

I started another journal entry, but it was just one about how to keep gnomes at bay. There was just enough light to read by. That was my entire day. I went to sleep at around nine thirty p.m. after reading most of the book I'd brought with me.

"Okay, the faster you go to sleep, the sooner you wake up. Come on, Dip. You can do it. One more day. Just a little detour in you vacation."

I fell asleep after that.

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

Dip-dop walked into the little gas station and paid for the things. He walked out, got in the car and wouldn't talk to me. I thought it was weird at the time, but I wasn't going to ask him. He gets in those moods often.

We drove through this super thick black fog. My headlights didn't even let me see a foot in front of the car!

We got to town in about fifteen minutes (I drove super super slow so we didn't hit anything).

I got out and popped the trunk to get my stuff.

"I'm gonna run this inside, do you need help with all your crap?" I tease… but then I looked over to where Dipper had been sitting… only to find an empty seat.

I hadn't heard the door open or shut and he hadn't said anything. I brushed it off, he was alway doing weird things, so this wasn't abnormal for him… Still, I couldn't shake this feeling that I had.

Something was wrong. And what was up with that fog on the way in? It wasn't normal fog. It was like something was on fire! But it didn't smell like anything was burning and there was no fire that I saw.

The same fog was visible from the Mystery Shack. It was coming closer to town. I would have been surprised Grunkle Stan hadn't tried to make money off of it yet, but it looked like it was going to rain pretty heavily soon.

I hurried in and announced my presence.

"Hello? The party has arrived!"

Grunkle Ford walked in and smiled. He also looked a bit nervous.

"Hello, Mabel. I must apologize, we don't have much time for pleasantries… but we need to hurry and get everything set. There is a very big storm heading our way and we need to make sure to have as minimal damage as possible." He fretted over everything, so I wasn't too worried.

Then Stan walked in. He looked frantic.

"Ford! Is this room safe to leave as is or do we need- Oh, hiya, sweetpea. Sorry, there's a really nasty storm on the way. We really need to get you and your brother inside. Where is he?"

I was at a loss. Stan was always the calm one. To see him flipping out made me worry.

"I-I actually don't know… He was acting strange on the way here. W-well not the whole way, just after we stopped at the gas station a little while ago… He hasn't said a word since then and he disappeared when I was getting my bag out of the trunk." I was starting to flip out now.

"It's okay, sweetie, settle down. We'll find him." Stan was putting on his coat about to leave when Ford stopped him.

"You know that smoke is dangerous! We can't go out there without masks. Give me a minute." Ford ran to the other room.

Ford popped back in the room and looked worried. "You didn't drive through that black stuff, did you?"

I nodded.

He blanched. "Okay, you need to stay here, drink as much water as you can, do not open the door and-" He cut himself off before continuing. "You know what, Stan, one of us needs to stay here with her." Stan nodded.

"Do you want to go, or do you want to stay?" Stan asked him.

"I'll go. You stay and keep a close eye on her."

"W-what's going on?" I whimpered. Now that I was actually thinking, Dipper was acting really strange… stranger than normal. What if it wasn't him at all? What if I had left him all alone, ten miles away?

"You see, pumpkin, that fog causes vivid hallucinations if you're exposed to it. If you're exposed for too long… you could very well lose your life. This used to happen every once in awhile, but this is the first time since before Ford… ya know." Grunkle Stan still blamed himself for Ford's disappearance all those years ago. I would blame myself too…

I just nodded. I had left my brother all alone in a super dangerous fog, stranded with no way to get him without risking the lives of others… I can't believe I didn't realize it wasn't Dipper…

My brother could be dead and it would be all my fault.

I looked up… didn't Ford say hallucinations? "What if… what if this isn't real…? Grunkle Stan, what if I'm not here and I'm on the road?! How do… how do I know this is real?" I was crying. Of course I was.

"Oh, sweetpea." he hugged me and thought of what he could say. "Uhm, how would you know about the fog? If this weren't real, you wouldn't know."

"I guess… will Dipper be okay?"

"He's in Ford's care, of course he will." I nodded again as he lead me to the kitchen. I apparently needed to drink a lot of water to make me better. "How ya feeling, kiddo?" Stan asked me after my fifth glass of water.

"Worried. And tired… but I can't sleep until I know Dipper will be okay. How long does this fog stuff last anyway?"

"The longest was about two weeks."

"Oh… wonderful."

"Don't worry. Okay, I, for the first time, am enforcing a bed time. It just so happens to be right now."

"But, Grunkle Stan! I'm too nervous to got to bed!" I halfheartedly argued.

"Well, you need to try. I'll wake you up when Ford and Dipper get here."

"Okay… Fine" I begrudgingly trudged up the stairs to the attic. Dipper and I didn't share a room anymore, we hadn't since puberty became a thing… little awkward, ya know?

He got the one we used to fight over… this time. I just didn't want him to have to walk up all these stairs if he was hallucinating.

Knowing him, he'd think about the past and when Bill possessed him… he would think Bill was back and trying to get him.

I didn't want him to have a panic attack and not be able to get up the stairs… again.

But… I did get an idea… I wouldn't act on it… yet.

I just wanted my brother home, safe. If he wasn't home by the time I woke up, I'd look into that idea in more detail.

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

I woke up at just about eight o'clock. I looked out the window, hopeful. Only to have my hope crash in on me.

The fog looked even thicker.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I risked checking my phone. It was on three percent, but I had a missed call from Mable! I quickly swiped over, calling.

It rung, and rung… I knew it was to good to be-

"Hello? Dipper?! Where are you?! Listen, you need to stay indoors. The fog outside is super dangerous. It'll make you hallucinate and kill you if you stay in it too long." She said this all really quick and I was really nervous. I had walked in that fog for a solid five minutes!

"Mabel, are you safe? You're home?" I could deal with myself later. Right now I needed her to be safe.

"I'm fine, bro-bro. I love you. Ford is going to get you. Don't worry."

"Mabel, my phone is about to die, I love yo-." the phone died.

I was really upset because I wanted Mabel. She was my calm in this weird storm of life… I needed her. However, I now had hope. I knew Ford was on his way. Mable was safe. I just had to wait a little longer.

 _Entry #4_

 _Day two of what I'm calling 'fog watch'_

 _My sister called me. She said to stay here. This fog makes people see things and can, apparently, kill people. My phone died before she could explain much else, but she said our Grunkle Ford is going to come get me._

 _I've been scared before, but this is in the top ten for_ sure _. I'm alone, in a fog that could kill me._

 _I was walking in it yesterday and I have no clue what the affects could be. Ford could show up and I may not even know! This isn't good._

 _Stay safe,_

 _~Pinetree_

Just a little longer…

.

.

.

 _Entry#6_

 _Day four of 'fog watch' …_

 _I think they've given up. It's been two days since Mable called. I don't think I can honestly wait anymore. I'm going crazy just thinking of everything._

 _All the 'what-ifs' and all the situations. I can't stand it. If they aren't here today? … I'm walking. It's better that sitting here to die._

 _For all I know, that call could have been an illusion. It could still be the same day she called me… maybe no time has passed._

 _I don't know what's real. It's terrifying. I've begun to question everything I do, think, see or hear._

 _This could be the last entry. Sorry to end it so soon._

 _Stay safe,_

 _~Pinetree_

I shut the journal. I had already read my small selection of books twice over… I really had nothing to do.

I may as well be crazy… all I could do was think.

I felt like I'd been isolated… "This is a torture method in some countries." I said out loud.

I began doing that more and more. I think it's just to break the silence. It was comforting, in a way.

"Yep, I've lost it." I smiled.

The minutes and hours ticked by.

But nobody came.

I fell asleep, thinking of the shortest way to get to town.

It looked like I'd be walking.

* * *

 **Mabel's POV**

I woke up the next morning, I saw all the calls from Dipper and immediately called him back. He didn't answer, and I felt really guilty.

Just then, my phone started buzzing. I answered as soon as I read the name.

"Hello? Dipper?! Where are you?! Listen, you need to stay indoors. The fog outside is super dangerous. It'll make you hallucinate and kill you if you stay in it too long." I spoke really fast, knowing I may only have a minute before his phone died… Or he hung up.

I didn't know if he had been out there, but it sounds like a thing he'd try… He could start seeing things if he hasn't already!

"Mabel, are you safe? You're home?" I almost cried at his question. How could he be worried about me?! I left him to die! … I guess I didn't mean to, but still! I left him all alone!

"I'm fine, bro-bro. I love you. Ford is going to get you. Don't worry." I wanted to reassure him as much as I could.

"Mabel, my phone is about to die, I love yo-." the line went dead.

"Hello? Dip-dop? … please, stay safe." But I knew he didn't hear me. I started crying.

When Ford came back without Dipper, I was scared. I was so scared that my only brother was dead.

Grunkle Ford quickly consoled me. "It's okay, I just couldn't see through the fog. I took my car, and it seemed too dangerous. I got out with my mask on, but that seemed like an even worse idea.

"It does us no good to try to find him right now. We'd be putting ourselves at risk. Even If we did, we'd have to wait for the fog to clear up to risk going out again. That mist is nothing to joke with." He patted my shoulder lightly. I knew he was trying, but it didn't help… I had to help my brother. I took a deep breath.

And there was only one way that I could think of… but you know what they say. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Okay. I'm okay." I smiled a little.

"That's my girl!" he walked into the kitchen. I followed close behind.

"So, Grunkle Ford, would you happen to have a second copy of your notes?"

"It depends, I have some copied, but not others. What notes do you need?"

I smiled my most naive and innocent smile.

"The ones on that one dream demon… what's his name, Bill Cipher?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger** **!**

 **Ummm, so? How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **Should I give up on this (for now and possibly forever) and just go back to CTA?**

 **Lemme know... Or not, I guess. But I'm giving you guys a choice... Or maybe I'm not.**

 **It's 1:14 a.m. I'm tired. I don't know what's happening. I need sleep.**

 **If the mist sounds familiar, it's a little like the black smoke/fog/whatever from the 11th season of Supernatural... (don't worry, not a spoiler)**

 **It's different, but the idea for it to be a threat is the same, sooo.**

 **Ugh, end the suffering.**

 **Bye, have a nice whatever time of day it is!**

 **Don't expect a fast update... I kinda suck with schedules... as I'm sure you're all well aware...**

 **#SorryNotSorry... Okay, kinda sorry.**

 **~Miss Taken**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look! I'm not dead!**

 **Though, I'm sure some of you would prefer that to not updating.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long. Things just kept happening. But I won't bore you with that.**

 **Sorry for all mistakes and grammatical issues...**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel's POV

I paced around. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get these notes. I had everything in place.

I said the little incantation and waited.

Nothing happened.

I tried again with the same results.

"Oh, come on, you floating fashion challenged triangle!" I was so frustrated. I just wanted my brother, there is almost nothing I wouldn't do or give…

I sighed. Third time's the charm, I guess.

This time, it worked. Everything became grey and time stopped. Then I heard his evil shrill laugh.

"Well, well, well. Shooting Star! I haven't seen you in quite some time. Sorry about the delay, this fog always messes with the rips in dimensions. But you must want whatever it is reeeeal bad. Three summons? Boy, that takes guts. I'll have to charge ya for that. First, what do you want? I'm a busy triangle. It better be interesting! I wouldn't have come if it were anyone else. Well, maybe your brother. Where is the little Pinetree?" Bill put his hand to his forehead and looked around in mock.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and groan. I had _not_ missed his wise cracks. I would hold out though. It was for Dipper.

"You see, Bill… it's kinda about him…-" I started, not knowing how to continue. Bill seemed to notice and decided to answer. So obnoxious.

"Oh, how interesting. Please, continue." He reclined himself back in the air, one hand behind his 'head', and examined his nails. Err- fingers, I guess.

"As I was saying, I… I need you to bring him here…" Bill didn't interrupt me this time, he just gave a look that said he was waiting on more details.

"I left him, by _accident_ , about ten miles from here… He's at a gas station in the fog. I'm so worried because he doesn't know it's dangerous… If you can help, will you?" I was almost in tears. I wasn't sure what Bill would ask for, and I knew using the summoning spell more than once was going to cost me… Half my life, my servitude, my _soul_ -

"I'll see what I can do. Though, this fog is pretty terrible. I can't _promise_ anything." He said with no prompting what so ever.

"R-really? You would do that?" I rubbed at a stray tear.

"To help one of my favorite puppets? I'd be honored!" I was beginning to hope he may be lenient on a price.

"For a price, of course." My heart sank.

"Okay. What do you want?" I would give anything I could, I just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, since you used the spell three times, let's saaaay three favors. I can cash them in any time and they can be anything. Sound fair?"

"What kind of favors…?" I wanted to know exactly what I was agreeing to here.

"Here, to sweeten the bargain for you, I'll even use my first favor now. You can't hold it against me if I can't get your brother back completely safe and in the shape he was in when you _left_ him. However, I promise to do everything I can to get him back." Bill winked. Or.. blinked, I couldn't really tell.

He ignored my question, in an indirect way, but even still. I didn't miss how he said 'completely' safe… And the subtle blame he'd placed on me, trying to egg me on. "Do we have a deal?" He would have grinned if he'd had a mouth.

"I…" I had to think carefully. If I agreed and there was a loophole I wasn't seeing… It could be disastrous for both me _and_ Dipper… "Dipper has to stay safe… one of your favors can't be for me for me to… ya know, kill him…" He nodded in agreement.

I thought a longer. There had to be something I wasn't seeing. Something I-

"Tick tock, Star." He held out his hand and I started to panic. I couldn't see any bad, but that didn't mean there wasn't something.

"Going once."

I wanted Dipper back… but I wanted him home safe… that was priority number one. Number two was I wanted him to _stay_ safe…

"Going _twice_." Bill looked like he was getting impatient. I didn't know what to do. This fog could last up to two weeks, and I knew my brother. He'd try to walk here before too long… I had to do this.

Consequences be darned.

I reached out to shake his hand. "Deal." Our hands met and blue flames consumed them. I always thought it would hurt, but it actually just felt like my hand had fallen asleep.

"I'll get your brother back, if he's still alive, that is. If he's not you still owe me those favors." Bill said blithely as he turned away.

I was simply going to have to trust him… What a terrible thing to have to say.

Dipper's POV

 _Entry # 7_

 _I'm walking. I can't take it. It's been a week. I don't think they're coming for me. I don't know why I stayed so long. I can't believe they just left me._

 _I saw them. They looked right at me. Then left. I guess they didn't see me or something. They drove away. I keep seeing monsters. I don't know what's real anymore. I thought it was bad a few days ago, but I can't even tell if I'm writing this._

 _I think the reason the fog is known to kill people is because it drives them mad. I'm not crazy, but I feel like I may snap. I don't know what to do. I'm going to walk. I just need to get my stuff together. Shouldn't be too hard, I don't have much. I wish I could have seen my family one more time. Well, I wish I could see them without them possibly being imaginary. I-I guess this is goodbye. This book was a lot shorter than intended. Sorry, dear readers._

 _I hope someone finds this and will publish it. That's my dying wish._

 _Goodbye,_

 _~Pinetree_

I put my quill and journal into my bag, gathered up the rest of my measly belongings, and walked to the front of the store.

I looked around. I couldn't tell if this is what the store really looked like. I sighed and went to push on the glass doors when I heard a familiar annoying cackle.

I groaned and leaned my forehead against the cool glass. I thought I would actually make it out (dead or alive) without seeing or hearing _him_. Looks like I was wrong.

"Pinetree! Good to see you! Your sister recently summoned me and we juuuuust so happened to make a deal. About _you_." Bill looked different. He was human, for one. Maybe a little older than me. He had blond hair that covered one eye, a white dress shirt, yellow vest and black pants. He leaned on his cane, floating in the air.

"Oh, lovely. Go away." I went to push the door, but Bill stopped me. His tone changed from cheery to exceedingly frustrated.

"Don't get snappy with me, Pinetree. It took a lot of work to get out here. Not only is it outside the Falls, it's also in the middle of this deranged fog. Show some gratitude."

I didn't want to talk to him. I knew what these visions would end in. Well, I didn't, and that was almost scarier.

I turned around to face him. "What. Let me go out there. I'm sure that's what you and Mabel made a 'deal' on. Right? To kill me or some other 'secret' fear of mine.

"You were the _one_ hallucination I thought I could get away from. And I almost _had_! Go away! Leave me alone… I'm walking back to the Shack. Leave me to it." I turned and put my hands on the handle, I almost had the door open when I felt a hand roughly grab my wrist.

"First of all, _Pinetree_ , I'm not in your imagination. Your sister made a deal with me to save your ungrateful ass. Show some respect. You're not going out there. You've breathed in so much of that toxic stuff, I don't even know what effect it'll have on you when I take us back."

He didn't let go of my wrist and I started to panic a little. I remembered my steps for dangerous situations, but there was no where 'safe' at the moment.

"You're not real. Mabel would never summon you!"

"Okay. You ask her about it when we get you back."

"She's not that stupid!" I just kept shouting. I was about to have a panic attack. I could feel it. Bill couldn't be here. If he was here, he could do anything to me. Could possess me again, start the end of the world… If Mabel _had_ made a deal with him, she could have given up her own life, she could be-

" _Enough!_ Geez kid. I can hear your thoughts out here. Calm down. I was feelin' nice and let your sister off easy." He ripped his hand from my wrist, as if it had started to burn him.

I sniffled a little.

Then, to my horrible embarrassment, I started crying. I slipped onto the ground and pulled my knees up, burying my head in my arms.

I hadn't cried in front of anyone since the first year of college. I cried when we left our parents, then again when I left Mabel. That was about three years ago.

Bill looked shocked.

"…Pinetree?" Bill leaned down. Staring in curiosity.

I didn't answer. I couldn't even tell why I was crying. Maybe it was that I was about to die, or that I would never see my family again, or that Bill was here. I was still terrified of him, and for him to be the last thing I ever see was not okay.

"Hey, kid…?" Bill sat down next to me and I shifted away as best I could… which wasn't much.

"Woah-ho, kid, are you _crying_? Humans are so weird. Why?" Bill sounded really confused and almost amused.

I decided if I really were about to die, I may as well spill it. He wasn't even really here anyways.

"I-I don't know what's real and what isn't." I whispered.

"That's the mist. It's okay." Bill said with no sincerity. He patted my shoulder harder than was necessary.

"I can't tell if you're real or if I'm sitting in a corner babbling. I'm scared, Bill." I looked him in the eye. It actually was a bit soothing.

"I'm real." Bill promised, looking offended.

"But I don't _know_ that." I said, raising my voice a little.

Bill sat back in thought. "Maybe I _am_ imaginary. I feel real. I even changed my body because I didn't want my prefered one to get damaged." He looked down.

"Sure." I said tiredly.

"What else?" Bill asked.

"What else, what?" I was so tired and just wanted my family.

"Why else are you bawling your eyes out?" Bill asked bluntly.

"I guess lots of reasons."

"Liiiiike?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I _am_ probably imaginary, and if not, you're pretty close to dying, soooo. I could also use this as blackmail later." Bill shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you're right." I sighed. I was about to die anyways, it wouldn't really matter. "I guess I'm just realizing that, as of now, my life was meaningless. I didn't do any good in my life. Now that I can't fix it, I'm just regretting so much." I sniffed and wiped my eyes a little.

"Well, what do you regret?"

I laughed bitterly. "Don't get me started."

"No, really. We've got some time. I need to get things ready to take us back." With that, Bill got up and walked around the small convenient store.

"I regret not writing more, I regret not spending more time traveling the wonders of the world, I regret not telling someone how I feel, I regret walking into that stupid fog, I regret not getting to finish school, and not getting to go to school in Gravity Falls, do I really need to go on? I'm kinda bumming myself out… Honestly, what _don't_ I regret?"

Bill just stared, not saying a word.

"Okay! I get it! Even a figment of my imagination won't talk to me."

"I'm sorta busy. Also, it sounds like you're just pathetic. Get over it. When we get back to your stupid sister, you can work on the things you regret. Or something." Bill was still turned around.

"It's too late for a lot of them." I couldn't go back in time, I couldn't suddenly erase all the crappy things I'd done to Mabel and my whole family, really.

If I did get out, I know nothing would change. There's that one thing, I forget what it's called, but it's when someone faced with life or death somehow sees the error of their ways and then vows to be a new and better person.

It may also just be a movie cliche… I can't remember. Either way. I wasn't going to fool myself into thinking I was getting out of this, and if I did, I wouldn't suddenly be a better person for it.

"Well that's dumb. You humans, I swear." Bill shook his head as he finished making a summoning circle. He stood up and looked at me. "You should be able to try to make yourself better. Even if others will be skeptical. You do what's best for you. If that somehow makes you a 'nicer' or 'better' person, they really shouldn't be complaining." He crossed his arms, looking around for whatever else he needed.

I couldn't disagree. He had a point.

"Okay. Come here." Bill waved me over and, since this was probably just my mind's way of telling me I was about to officially die, I grabbed my bag and walked towards him, resigned to my fate. "Now," He said. "You may or may not pass out. Or die. Or lose a limb. Or some other unforeseen thing. But your sister said that was okay. Just wanted you to know." I just nodded. It didn't matter anymore anyways.

I stepped into the circle, just barely big enough to fit the both of us, and he started casting a spell. It sounded like he was speaking backwards, so he probably was.

There was a flash of blue, then everything went into a grey scale… It felt weird. Like a tickle and a burn on the very soul of my being. Then everything was dark. I assume I passed out.

I thought I felt arms around me.

Mabel's POV

"What could possibly be taking so long?" I asked Waddles. He oinked in response.

"I guess you wouldn't know…" I had been waiting for almost three hours and I've never been a patient person. I couldn't go down stairs, Stan and Ford would definitely be suspicious.

Not that they could do anything now, but there's still no way I was walking down there and asking for trouble… No, I was waiting in my room. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I waited.

I shot a text to Paz… She would be over when the fog cleared. I hadn't seen her in a little while, then when I finally got to the shack, I was more concerned with the fact that I'd left my brother to die… Paz understood. That's one of the reasons I love her so much. She's so understanding.

I blink for a long moment. When I open my eyes, everything is grey and frozen. I look to the middle of the room.

There was a circle of blue flames, in the middle was a human version of Bill, holding my brother… except Dipper was younger. Almost like he was physically reversed in age.

Bill was only holding Dipper so he didn't fall, as soon as the flames died down, Bill dropped him.

My brother was safe. I think. He was home… but he wasn't awake. Was he dead…?

Tears sprung to my eyes as I all but leapt to his side. at him. "I-Is he…?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Unconscious? Yes. Dead, no. He also may or may not be…" Bill paused looking at my brother's crumpled form. "Fourteen… maybe fifteen. Not _exactly_ the right age… but!" Bill grinned. "I have held my end of the bargain. He's not hurt."

"Can… Can you fix him…?" My voice was small. It didn't register to me right away that I'd actually spoken.

"If you're willing to add another favor to the ones you already owe me?" I think he was teasing. But I was not thinking clearly. My worry addled mind kept saying ' _what's one more favor?_ ' So I nodded my head.

He looked shocked… But I didn't acknowledge it. I just held out my hand. There was hesitation from him, when I looked up, he actually looked unsure. I just kept my hand outstretched.

Once again it was consumed with blue fire. Once again, my hand was asleep. "I'll get right on it. I'll be back when he wakes up. Probably."

I now owed a demon three favors. They could be anything. I hadn't put any kind of regulation except I couldn't hurt my brother… that left so many things open.

But I didn't care. At least, not right then, I didn't. I would hate myself later, but I was too relieved for the moment.

I looked back up and everything was in color. Bill was gone but my brother was still a teenager… I was still going to have to explain this to Ford and Stan… for now, though, I hauled my brother's small body onto the bed.

Dipper was going to freak out when he woke up.

* * *

 **I hope that this slightly longer chapter at least SORTA makes up for the unexpected hiatus...**

 **(Sorry again about that!)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review... or don't... I probably don't deserve one for being away for so long.**

 **Also! I know Mabel is in this a lot... I think that's going to change a little later, I just needed to establish what was actually going on with her...**

 **Sorry. I don't know why this time... I'm sure you'll think of something.**

 **Have a great day! (or whatever!)**

 **~Miss Taken.**


End file.
